


too much (but i love it)

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Vibrators, bottom and sub!jae, top and dom!bri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: jae is too hot, too cold, too impatient, too hard.





	too much (but i love it)

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written porn for my main boys in years so have this, lol  
> i missed them and i already have something else planned for them *wink wink nudge nudge*  
> if yall missed sugar daddy bri........ he may make a comeback sometime in the near future, cheers mates

jae feels cold and hot at the same time. as much as his body is on fire, his cold sweat manages to cool him down a bit. but it’s still not enough for him. he knows that if brian were to touch him, he could calm down at least for a moment, but his boyfriend doesn’t even look up from his notebook.

he trashes on the bed again, trying to get the younger to pay attention to him, but he only earns a dark chuckle and nothing more. he doesn’t know for how long brian's been playing with him; maybe an hour, maybe just five minutes. but he knows that he’s been hard for what feels like ages and that the vibrator that he has up his ass doesn’t help at all with his problem.

not with the newest addition to their toy collection, a simple metal cage, that is snug around his aching cock. jae whines loudly, but the silicone gag in his mouth swallows most of the sounds that he makes.

_finally,_ brian puts his book away, after making sure to have bookmarked it. he doesn’t rush over to jae, choosing instead to casually walk to their shared bed, before taking a seat next to the shaking man. he lets his fingers brush over the sweaty hair sticking to jae's forehead, pushing it back and leaning in to gently kiss it.

“now, tell me, jae. who is the dom, here?” he asks as he squeezes jae’s cheek lightly. “show me your fingers, babyboy.”

the elder tries to show him two fingers, their agreed sign of continuing, but when the gag is suddenly out of his mouth, his jaw sore and brian's face close to his, the younger’s eyes roaming his face, he realizes he’s fucked up.

brian quickly moves to untie his wrists, but even with how near subspace jae is in, he’s still quicker. “i’m ok. green, iron, please continue,” he whispers, giving the younger a sincere smile.

“are you sure, love?” jae nods, lifting his head, sliently asking for a kiss. “ok,” brian says, “you can safeword anytime and nothing bad will happen to you, ok, love?” he finally complies and kisses jae, before standing up and taking his clothes off.

he throws his pants to the side, leaving his shirt on. jae  _knows_ that brian is aware of how he feels about his boyfriend fucking him while still clothed, even if it’s just his shirt. jae watches him as he takes the bottle of lube he left near him, as he pours a generous amount on his dick. he licks his lips as brian's hand spreads the lube all over his length. they both like it sloppy.

jae lets out a pathetic moan as brian pulls the vibrator out, but not before giving it one final push, straight into the former’s prostate. he clenches his hole around the nothingness that he’s left with, inviting brian inside of him.

when the younger does push in, it leaves jae breathless. he whines and cries as brian bottoms out, quickly getting used to his boyfriend’s length and width. he already is, but everytime he has brian inside, he’s still taken by surprised.

he closes his fists, trying not to move his hands too much. he can already feel the rope cutting his skin. brian’s hips stay still, leaning over just to caress jae’s face. the elder reddens at the fond look his boyfriend gives him.

“you feel so good around me, doll. you’re squeezing so tightly, so hot,” he says as he moves back, before his hips snap forward again. it hits jae spot on, and if it hadn’t been for the cock ring that is tight around him, he would’ve cum in that moment.

brian pushes his lips open with his thumb, letting it slip inside. jae’s tongue is quick to dart around it, doing his best to suck on it. he lets out lewd noises, noises that he knows brian enjoys, by the way his dick twitches inside him.

“you’re such a good sub, aren’t you, babydoll? what would the others say, if they found out you like being tied up for me, all spread open and at my mercy?” jae moans, hips thrusting up. it makes brian roll his eyes, as his other hand lands square on the inside of jae’s thigh. it stings, and the elder is sure it will leave a mark.

brian moves faster, the sound of skin hitting on skin overshadowed by jae’s mewls. the man feels the metal being lifted from around his cock and before he knows it, the orgasm hits him. he cums without feeling brian's hand around him, just the younger’s cock hitting his prostate faster and faster.

he can’t even apologize for cumming without permission before his eyes fall shut and everything around him goes black and quiet, his body feeling light as if he’s on a cloud.

when he comes back to his senses, he’s in the bathtub, the warm water rinsing the sweat that’s on his body. he looks up, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but brian stops him before he can open his mouth.

“i’m so proud of you, baby. you did so well today,” he murmurs as he leans in to press his lips on top of jae’s head. his hands are gentle as he washes his body and the love that jae feels radiating from him is enough to make him close his eyes and smile.

“i love you, too,” he says, already falling back asleep.

he still hears his boyfriend, voice full of adoration, say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
